left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
Five Dog (Talk) 10:30, 10 August 2009 RE:Witch Stomping I am sorry. The same kind of thing was put up a while ago, and after tests by multiple people, no one could do it. In fact, what generally happens when you attempt this is not her death, but rather "Witch Surfing", as explained here. However, these attempts were all performed online. That brings me to my question, were you playing on an offline co-op? If so, the death of the Witch may in fact occur instead of "Witch surfing". If this is the case, and you were playing offline, feel free to place the information back onto the page, stating that it may occur if you are offline. I did not mean to offend you by removing it, I was simply trying to make sure that another rumour doesn't rear its head again. I hope you find that you are correct. Perhaps we can wipe the slate clean and maintain a nice mutual friendship from here on in? Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 03:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I look forward to seeing your results. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 10:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::They probably did patch it, because I remember seeing something like that a while back. And yes, I agree, that is rather odd. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 10:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Francis picture I found it on Google, some guy made it with Garry's Mod. Here you go: http://www.garrysmod.com/quickimg/53e069a148437636646b2b129563fb02.jpg Zikkun 17:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome As the heading says, you're welcome! I'm on the lookout for anything, including links. It's my job. :D --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 18:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) TED BACKMAN!!! You are officially awesome because you like Ted Backman, he inspired me to study to be a concept artist. :D --Crowbar 22:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :wait.... you want to be a concept artist, SPECIFICALLY at Valve?! (mutters) She must be stalking me) So that would make you a Stalker not a Hunter..... unless you're a FARM!!!! --Crowbar 02:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Umm... yeah Francis says all of these, I am watching walkthroughs and recording quotes. --Crowbar 00:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Scratch that, sorry I overwrote your changes, but I think in this case it was the lesser of two evils, so to speak. --Crowbar 00:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Er... I'm just kinda wondering what the sense in removing the link to Left 4 Dead on the Valve page is. Right now it's a dead end, no internal links save for what's on the sidebar. Which link are you referring to when you say it's at the top of the page? :0 Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, s'fine. I wasn't offended or nothin'. Just looking for clarification. Cheers. :) Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Also sorry if my note came off as a little mechanical, I work in tech support and get in trouble if my communications carry even the slightest hint that I might be a human being. It's a hard habit to break. D: Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 18:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna bug you one more time because I've been trying to do something and I'm stumped. I wanna work these four pages into their respective campaign articles, 'cause they're pretty much pointless otherwise. I just can't find a way to do it. They're too insignificant to have a For this campaign's theme, see (foo) at the top of the page, and a new cell in the infobox seems like a terrible idea. Any input? Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 18:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) actually on the turret glitch i mentioned the turret doesnt fire.--PILLZ HERE 23:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :( why u deleted it? u can try it right now. It really works. Aratinga A., 22:26 (UTC) :Oh my bad. Didnt see it :P Aratinga A., 22:29 (UTC) Sry about the bad english, i dont use too much formal english ^^ Aratinga A. 14:30, 23 September 2009, (UTC) RE: Just FYI Yeah I've seen a couple games where when the person dies they lose all..."mechanical" movement. It DOES look they end up as ragdolls, but I didn't think that was the actual term...Sounds like a slang term. Angelofdeath275 01:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea When i geta good information about l4d or/and l4d2, i can say it to you so you can update it. Aratinga A. 14:55, 23 September 2009, (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 weapons tier Hey i think the weapons in l4d2, now you have to find it like the melee weapons. If you pay attention, they ramdomly find granade launchers, ak-47 and other stuff. Aratinga A., 17:00, 24 September 2009, (UTC) Electric guitar sorry, i dont know how to do one of those recent changes comments. Yes, guitars do make noise when not plugged in, but the noise the guitar makes is that of a plugged in guitar. since its not plugged in, it would be quieter. im changin it back, ok?--Supermutantslayer450 21:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature THANK YOU! i asked Five Dog and Stigma about that a while ago, before you became an admin, and didnt even think about asking you. thank you so much, Jo. Supermutantslayer450 waai, the sig isnt working. i setit to be like this:User:Supermutantslayer450|Supermutantslayer450]] User Talk: Supermutantslayer450|ROAR]] but when i actually sign my posts, it shows all the HTML stuff, meaning it shows this: (has qoutation marks and no space). it shows the stuff i typed, but not the stuff i actually meant it to show. can you help me with that? User Talk: Supermutantslayer450 thanks. i was on the verge of giving up. you are very helpful. Supermutantslayer450 Okay, im annoyed. i typed what i wanted, pressed save page, and it said "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." am i doing anything wrong? i did exactly what you said i should, and it isnt working. do you think my computer sucks, maybe? at the moment, i give up unless i cant find a solution. User: Supermutantslayer450 thanks Jo. you hav been great help.--Font Color="silver" Supermutantslayer450]] 02:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) OK. Jo, you know what? U ROK! it finally works. WOO-HOO!! thx, i owe you. also, like my signature?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450']] ROOR! 02:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) admin request i'm canceling it ^^ as i know no1 will support me, its the better thing to do. i'll just read the news at l4d wiki. Aratinga A., 05:21, September 26, (UTC) Movin hunter thing Heh, i like your movie thing of the hunter walking around on your page. you should put one with a hunter pouncing and chrouched, ready to pounce.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 14:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) signature u mind if i use ur sig idea? here it is [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ]]([[User_talk:Aratinga_A.|''Hehehe]]), 15:32, September 28, 20009 (UTC) Shanepedia Hello, Jo. As my friend, I would like to ask you if you have ever read either the Demonata series or Cirque du Freak series, both by Darren Shan. I have recently created the the Shanepedia, the wiki for the Darren Shan books. At the moment, I am the only person to contribute anything, and I need some help. So, if you have read those, and can find the time, I would really appreciate any help you could provide. The web adress is Shanepedia.wikia.com. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Smoker Instant Kill the Tunnel I made that edit. I just wasn't signed in. I distinctly remember being pulled off of the catwalk once by a smoker and I was killed. I don't remember if it was on normal or advanced though. XSuperGamer 13:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Could be please add links to Crash Course's maps in the sidebar? Currently its the only campaign that doesn't have links to the maps in it. Darkman 4 16:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, Five Dog got it. Darkman 4 16:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Packages Hi, I'm new in L4D wiki, but I'am familiar with the wikia system since I worked for the Half-Life wiki, so should we write articles about packages that contains L4D and L4D2? B-MAN 16:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well actually there is only one package wich contains both L4D and L4D2. Left 4 Dead Bundle, allthough you're right.B-MAN 17:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Tour Continues Tokyo Game Show Next public showing will be at the London Game Show where Valve will be showing the as-of-yet unannounced new game mode. We really should announce that soon… We can give you one hint, the game is 4 v 4. So get your team together and join us in London on October 29th or 30th.--Optimus467 23:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Changing the Charger paragraph Thanks for the grammar update. The paragraph previously said that it only slams into people, but it never mentioned picking them up like it does now. I wanted to get that across to other people, but using the correct grammar was something I was concerned of. Thanks Thanks again for the grammar check. BOOM HEADSHOT BOOM HEADSHOT [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:00, October 06, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: cont How am i lying? joking isnt the same as lying! if i said i was Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, im not lying, im joking! :P--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) SpyGuy is a Menace Look Jo,Blake a uh well i'll say it my ASS-FACED little brother is annoying and causes problems for me or anyone he thinks is a friend of mine.look if you ever have to ban the little ass don't click IP ADRESS cuz then i want b e able to enjoy what i love doing.oh my little sister love this game.and she loves the hunter and francis.And blake i can't get 'em in real life but one the wikis i can nail the little S***.--Ryan Pierce 05:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 SpyGuy is a Menace Look Jo,Blake a uh well i'll say it my ASS-FACED little brother is annoying and causes problems for me or anyone he thinks is a friend of mine.look if you ever have to ban the little ass don't click IP ADRESS cuz then i want b e able to enjoy what i love doing.oh my little sister love this game.and she loves the hunter and francis.And blake i can't get 'em in real life but one the wikis i can nail the little S***.--Ryan Pierce 05:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 My bother has a flash drive containg a virus called the RENAGADE.With it he can know anyones password'Stigma wont believe me and I'm SCREWED he will use the thing unless they make him admin on the bioshock wiki please tell stigma to listen or he's going to do some stff.--Ryan Pierce 05:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Bioshoch54 Polls I have a small question, how do you make a poll? I just want to know. Thank you --Camster 02:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Something interesting about your beloved Hunter A few lines in game_sound_infected_special.txt call the Hunter "Kitty". "// Kitty's been hurt "HunterZombie.Pain" Darkman 4 07:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, constant editing.. sorry. Sorry, I just usually see something I've done "AFTER" I've posted it. But I accidently added a new section somewhere, and I didn't mean to. Plus my edits are usually the re-editing of something I thought looked good until I looked at it more closely. I'm kinda doing this out of fun for myself. I'm totally psyched for L4D2 and have been constantly looking for updates anywhere. Caca I think ''caca means animal manure or something. But I don't see how that comes into play in Left 4 Dead. But it might have to do with the barn in Death Toll. I do agree with you because I never heard him say it either. But I thought it was one of his phrases that he's just haven't said yet, because there's a lot of dialouge in Left 4 Dead. Also, because it was related to the barn in Blood Harvest. But still, I do agree with you. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 00:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) you stole my edit! AW! you stole my edit! :P I was going to edit the bugs, but i watched the video showing the turret glitch, and when i came back, you edited it already! Argh :)--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 00:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh just to let you know, I have an Xbox360 and Francis might have said that he hates caca, probably the forth or fifth time I played Blood Harvest. But I might be thinking of something else, that was a basically a year ago. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 01:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ringtone??? What ring tone are you talking about??? Where are they hearing this stuff from. Besides, what does a ringtone have to do with L4D2? Honestly. So much vandalism these days. ;) CS:S Weapons I'm not sure if you know this, but weapons from Counter-Strike: Source are going to be in the German version of L4D2. Should we make pages for those weapons? They've already released a list of all the CS:S weapons that are going to be in the game. Darkman 4 03:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, just wanted to check. Darkman 4 05:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :K, I added a brief section about the CS:S weapons in the "Other Weapons" section. Darkman 4 05:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Listen I got something that could confirm Darkman's Theory. I started to download The L4D2 Demo, when I opened the weapons sound folder I saw the following folder names : *awp *scout *sg552 *hegrenade *knife B-MAN 13:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :The hegrenade is the Pipebomb. Darkman 4 13:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) There is another folder named "Pipebomb" B-MAN 13:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for corrections on L4D2 Demo hi, thanks for the little correction about the l4d2 demo, i'm spanish and a bit new to wikis so the help is apreciatted ^^ --Th3ProphetMan 19:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) l4d2 weapons Can u pls check out what weapons of cs the new guns use the code off? For exemple, i think the silenced SMG uses cs MAC-10 codes. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'', 18:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) WHat is this? I found this on the Common Infected page: The Infection started from nuclear plants in the cities. Where did this come from? Is it true? It doesnt make much sense.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I was confused because it hadnt been put up today. It was on her eyesterday, I think. On the recent changes, they werent new, so I thought you and other admins saw it and decided it was true.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 01:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) BLOCK Can you please block 76.98.128.201‎ and 99.144.194.27‎? They are inserting stupid info into louis's page. Stuff about him loving pills, giving him more health than anyone else, etc. thanks.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 03:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No Problem I'm very glad to help you out! You don't have to worry about me leaving the Left 4 Dead wiki, I love this place!! C00kiE mOnsTer 23:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi.. I just wanna ask,how do you make the charecter info boxes and links to other games?Please answer ASAP.User:Bling1907 Thanks 4 the help!-User:Bling1907 L4D2 Map images http://84.45.84.166/l4d2/extracted/root/materials/vgui/maps/ Its all of the files extracted from the L4D2 demo .vpk files. Darkman 4 05:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) L4D1 in L4D2 This isn't confirmed, but I HIGHLY suspect that L4D1 campaigns will be playable in L4D2. For one thing, the new weapons' script files have ""NewInL4D2" "1"" in their weapon scripts, which is unusual, unless they were trying to let L4D2 players play with L4D1 players, since L4D1 doesn't have the new weapons. There's also a texture called "left4dead1.vtf" in the page I posted, which I'm guessing appears for someone that has L4D1 when they're choosing a map in the lobby. Darkman 4 05:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think that they're going to let you play in L4D1 servers if you have L4D1. This is a complete guess, but I'm assuming that playing L4D1 campaigns in L4D2 will be exactly like playing them in L4D1. Darkman 4 05:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) navbox Thank you for adding the bile bomb ^^ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC)